Survivors of a Shattered Clan: Raido vs Shiki
It was a beautiful sunset occurring in the Land of Mist signifying the days end as Raido X hose day consisted of nothing more than relaxing at the hot springs with a book went to the nearest food shop to dine before he called it a night. Hey i know that symbol your a member of the Uchiha clan arent you.. if so One of your clans brother are here if thats how you call each other The old man said as he served Raido the meal special on the menu asked Raido his order.. Clans brother?? Raido X said confused.. There anther person in the Uchiha clan here Raido X asked. Yea he was spotted in the market section not to long ago... if you hurry you might catch him. Sigh I see where this going.. I hope hes not one of the fanatical types who are obessessed with the revival of the clan.. Raido X said putting his head down. More and more clan members are coming out of nowhere.. this makes the 4th one ive me''t Raido X said got up as he grabbed his food and left eating while walkign Somewhere in a small town in The Land of Mist Shiki could be seen walking with his head down while eating a Stick of Pochi and mumbling to him self. ''Man Why the hell is it so Hard to Find This guy i mean that old hag did say an Uchiha was seen wandering around the land of mist and this is the last place other than Kirigakure that I checked .. Said Shiki as he slumped through the small town with a cloud of depression over his head. Excuse me lad but I couldn't help but over hearing ya say your looking for someone from the Uchiha Clan Said a middle aged man with Huge eyebrows. Yeah I am but so far i had no luck Replied Shiki with a tired Voice. We'll your in luck my boy i just seen a man around your age wearing the Uchiha Clans crest go into one of the Food shops a while back Replied the Middle aged man with a smile. Jumping up so fast that he almost choked on his Pochi Shiki turns to the man with wide eyes. Which way is that Shop old Man''asked a Very excited Shiki. After getting the directions to the Food shop the Uchiha was last seen in Shiki took off in that direction immediately while thinking one thing. ''I Hope he's not one of them Arrogant fools that the Clan was known for Dammnit Raido X said outloud which caught the attention of the people near him I forgot to get something to drink.. Sigh.. okay first get something to drink then find the Uchiha .. Thinking on it that Uchiha girl was so determined to revive the clan and Ive been running from her ever since... Thank god im faster,, otherwise she would have caught me by now.. Raido X said as he walked back in.. Old man i forgot that drink and if you dont mind could yo- Raido Immediately saw the crest on the this guys back.. as everyone saw Raido and noticed the crest firmly on his coat and chest. Theres no mistaking that fan symbol... soo you must be this clans brother of mine the old man was describing to me.. My question is how did you wind up surviving.. You make the 3rd one Ive who survived the massacre which makes me tells me either you knew it was going to happen or you got lucky like me Running in to the Food Shop the first thing Shiki noticed was the Aroma of the Food which caused his stomach to rumble Ok Food First Uchiha Later Said Shiki as he holds his Stomach while looking around until he say a old man surving food. '' Oi Old Man What ya got to eat around here'' Asked Shiki as he approached the stand but before he could get to it he hears approach and ask him a question from behind. Turning around Shiki looks at the man behind and noticed right away the Uchiha Trademark Raven Hair and Pupil less eyes. So I Take it Your this Uchiha I've been hearing about and judging by your statement there more out there but to answer your question you could say a Mix of both Replied Shiki with a Smirk. Thats all water under a bridge now Raido X said chaning the subject, but surviving that does give you a good sense about how short life can be as a shinobi.. which is why we should live moment to moment I wanna know how good can you dance... see when I did find members of this clan at some we point we fought to get a good glimpse of where each stood.. lets just say the result are pretty much the same. they all rely on there eyes too much, its depressing actually Raido X said shaking his You I just met and you while your more laid back then the fanatical ones you have an aura to you that you do the same thing in combat. SO for the sake of nothing else better to dol now that you saved me the trouble of looking for you.... spar with me let me see where you stand as ninja as a shinobi just for the helluva it.. lets see if you carry that Uchiha name proudly.. Oh and whats your first name.. Raido X asked as he waited for the response